Identification devices such as cards, badges, tags labels and bracelets have been used for years for all kinds of identification, such as passports, luggage, all kinds of tickets, hospital/pharmacy medical records and access passes, all of which have not been totally free from theft and counterfeit resulting in the loss of thousands of dollars. With the rapid progress in new technology the problems associated with the use of such identification devices are being replaced with a more secure identification device having a RFID smart chip that gives more information such as biometrics and read write technology. Thus this more secure plastic device is very difficult or impossible to fraudulently manipulate.